kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Series
outside of Bandai Corporate Headquarters, Taitō, Tokyo, Japan.]] The is a metaseries of manga and tokusatsu television programs and films created by manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori. The various Kamen Rider media generally feature a motorcycle-riding superhero with an insect motif who fights supervillains often referred to as . The franchise began in 1971 with the ''Kamen Rider television series which followed college student Takeshi Hongo and his quest to defeat the world-conquering Shocker organization. Over the years, the popularity of the franchise has grown and the original series has spawned many television and theatrical sequels. The cultural impact of the series in Japan resulted in Akimasa Nakamura naming two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Kamen Rider, and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series, itself. History Shōwa era The Kamen Rider Series originally began under the title "Masked Hero Project". Produced by and designed by Shotaro Ishinomori, creator of Cyborg 009, Kamen Rider premiered on April 3, 1971. The series spent nearly five years on hold while Hirayama worked on other shows and searched for a proper character designer. In 1969, Shotaro Ishinomori, who was a known face in tokusatsu at the time, was approached by Hirayama to have his Skull Man manga adapted for the Masked Hero Project. Originally the project was rejected due to criticisms that it was too violent for the timeslot it was given. After the duo reworked the story and designs, the final Kamen Rider design, a Grasshopper, was chosen by Ishinomori's son. This drawing would go on to become the original Kamen Rider 1, after some modification. The hero Takeshi Hongo, portrayed by actor and stuntman Hiroshi Fujioka, was described as a , or cyborg. Kamen Rider premiered on April 3 1971, to lower than expected ratings, and verged on the brink of cancellation. During the filming of episode 10, Fujioka Hiroshi, the actor of Kamen Rider, was thrown off his motorcycle during the filming of a stunt. Crashing into a telephone pole, he shattered both of his legs. Toei then went through many methods to have Hongo appear less and less until episode 13, when Ichimonji Hayato was introduced. Until episode 52 when Fujioka Hiroshi returned, Ichimonji Hayato was Kamen Rider and the star of the show. Upon his return in episode 53, Hongo became the main character once more. Both Kamen Riders 1 and 2 would go on to appear in every show in the first half of the Shōwa era. The continuous run from April 1971 to January 1976 (Kamen Rider, V3, X, Amazon, Stronger) distinguished itself by featuring the recurrent mentor character, Tobei Tachibana. After a four year hiatus following the finale of Kamen Rider Stronger, the series returned to television broadcast in October 1979 for two years with The New Kamen Rider (featuring Skyrider) and Kamen Rider Super-1. In these new shows, the role of Tachibana was replaced by a similar character named . The broadcast of yearly new shows ended briefly in the 1980s, punctuated by the airing of the Kamen Rider ZX special, Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! in 1984 which became the last project in the franchise to be produced by Hirayama. In 1987, Kamen Rider Black premiered and was the first series that neither indicated nor hinted at any relationship with its predecessors. Black was also the first show in the franchise to feature a direct sequel, Kamen Rider Black RX, the basis of Saban's Americanized Masked Rider. RX's finale showed the ten previous Riders return to help Black RX defeat the Crisis Empire. Kamen Rider Black RX was the final show to be produced during the Shōwa era, its broadcast spanning from the Shōwa era and into the beginning of the Heisei era. The manga Kamen Rider Black acted as a novelization and reimagination of the Black/''RX'' series' continuity. Heisei era Being completely absent from television during the 1990s, the franchise was kept alive mainly by stage shows, musical CDs, and the Shin, ZO, and J movies, though many fans classify the movies as part of the Showa series as they treat Ishinomori's passing the pinnacle of the Showa era. Toei announced its new project, Kamen Rider, in May of 1999. Kuuga was part of a Kamen Rider rebirth that Ishinomori had worked on in 1997, planning for a leadup into the 30th anniversary. However, Ishinomori passed away before he could see these shows materialize. During the summer of 1999, Kuuga became publicized through magazine ads and commercials. On January 30, 2000, Kamen Rider Kuuga premiered to high ratings, introducing rookie actor Joe Odagiri. Kuuga was followed by the anniversary series, Kamen Rider Agito, which began several trends throughout the Heisei Series: multiple Kamen Riders (Agito featured 4: Agito, Gills, G3, and Another Agito); the ending theme playing during the climactic scene instead of the end credits (this would be briefly broken in Hibiki with Akira Fuse's songs); and the relationship to Honda for the Kamen Riders' motorcycles and other motor vehicles. The third series in the Heisei era was Kamen Rider Ryuki, which began the relationship with the record label Avex Group and its artists to perform theme songs for the series, such as ISSA of DA PUMP for 555, Nanase Aikawa for Blade, YU-KI of TRF for Kabuto, and AAA for Den-O, as well as the introduction of the group RIDER CHIPS, deemed the official band of Kamen Rider. Using the concept of thirteen Riders, Ryuki took a turn away from previous series, however, resulting in lower than expected ratings. The series and franchise as a whole was helped to continue in large part due to the toy sales of Kamen Rider Ryuki. The next series, Kamen Rider 555 (pronounced Phi's), continued with strong toy sales and slightly lower ratings than Ryuki. The fifth and six series were plagued with behind the scenes problems. Kamen Rider Blade has become the second lowest rated Kamen Rider series as well as being noted for poor toy sales. The Riders transform using Undead Cards to seal more Undead and power up into various forms. During the course of the series, the main writer and director crew were fired to allow franchise veterans to return as main writers. Kamen Rider Hibiki, the sixth series, became one of the most controversial series in the history of the franchise. Introducing new themes and taking on a different look, while the series broke the chain of each series having lower ratings than the last since Agito, its toy sales were relatively low. As with Blade, a new directing and writing team was brought onto the show during the midterm of the series. In 2005, Kamen Rider The First was produced. Written by Toshiki Inoue, the film was an original reimagining of both the manga and original television series. Various characters from the original series had their storylines altered to fit the time span of the movie. Masaya Kikawada portrays Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 and Hassei Takano (previously Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia in Kamen Rider Ryuki) as Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2. In 2006, Kamen Rider Kabuto, the seventh series, celebrated the 35th anniversary of the show. The series brought back many conventional aesthetic conventions of the Kamen Rider legacy with bug-themed designs. The main Riders were Kabuto, Gatack, TheBee, Sasword, Drake, Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. Kabuto was one of the most successful Heisei-era Kamen Rider series. The year 2007 brought Kamen Rider Den-O, the eighth series, taking a turn from past Kamen Rider series, introducing a Kamen Rider that is completely unsure of himself. The series makes use of a large vehicle, the DenLiner; a bullet train that can travel through time that also houses weaponry designed to combat the giant versions of Imagin (this series' kaijin) called Gigandeaths. This series only had two Riders, Den-O and Zeronos, but they had multiple forms that they could switch between, similar to BLACK RX, Kuuga, and Agito. Due to the large popularity of Den-O, a second theatrical production, crossing over with the 2008 series Kamen Rider Kiva, was released in theaters April 12, 2008, becoming the top film in its opening weekend. In addition, Animate produced an OVA titled Imagin Anime that features SD versions of the Imagin that are contracted to Den-O and Zeronos that have been featured in the company's other Den-O products. Finally, a third movie, called Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown with two more new Riders serves as an epilogue to the series. The third original film was the first for any series. Takeru Satoh, the actor who portrayed the lead character of Den-O for the television series and first three films, claims that this is because of the series' comedy. There was also a sequel to Kamen Rider The First in 2007, entitled Kamen Rider The Next, based on the events of Kamen Rider V3. It featured Kazuki Kato (previously Kamen Rider Drake in Kabuto) portraying Kamen Rider V3). Kikawada and Takano reprise their roles as Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 and Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2. Kamen Rider Kiva, the ninth series, which has a horror motif, involves two storylines, 1986 and 2008. Both storylines feature the stain glassed vampires called the Fangire in which the protagonists in both storylines fight. In 2009, Kamen Rider Decade, was introduced as a tenth anniversery for the Heisei Era, featuring the title character traveling to other worlds to save them and recover his memories. To commemorate this milestone, Japanese recording artist Gackt was brought onto the project to perform the series' opening theme "Journey through the Decade", and later the film's theme song "The Next Decade". Gackt also jokingly expressed interest in portraying a villain in the show. Also announced in 2009 was a fourth film for Den-O, later revealed to be the beginning of the Cho-Den-O Series of films, starting with the film Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship. There are two movies that serve as an epilouge: Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter. This series is noted for having the shortest running time as a television series, running for only 31 episodes compared to other series, who have run generally for over 40 episodes. In the March 2009 issue of Kindai magazine, Decade s lead actor Masahiro Inoue stated that Decade was only slated to run for 30 episodes. Advertisements throughout the months of May, June, and July 2009 built up to the debut of Kamen Rider W who was introduced as the eleventh addition of the Heisei Era, first appearing at the 10th Anniversary Project MASKED RIDER LIVE & SHOW event, and was featured in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. The title characters star as detectives investigating crime waves about kaijin known as Dopants in the fictional city of Futo. Like much of the previous entries of the Heisei Era, the titular Rider, Kamen Rider Double, can transformed into multiple forms, using devices shaped like USB hard drives called Gaia Memories. The Dopants that they fight are really people that use unrefined Gaia Memories for their own purposes. Double is also the first Kamen Rider to transform from two people at once. This series is also the first instance where the show airs on the same day it's predecessor (in this case, Decade) airs it's finale. The series premiered on September 6, 2009. Continuing into 2010 with Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, W'' ran for a full year from September 2009 to September 2010, instead of January to January. Also in 2010 were the second, third, and fourth films of the Cho-Den-O Series, collectively known as ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy. Along with Den-O and Kabuto, it became one of the most successful Heisei Kamen Rider series. In late 2010, Kamen Rider OOO was introduced as the twelfth addition of the Heisei Era Kamen Rider Series. The title character is a world traveler that is pulled into a fight with kaijin called the Greeed that was resurrected from a 800-year sleep to find themselves incomplete by such a Greeed, reduced to the status of a forearm, who gives him the means to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. Like Kamen Riders BLACK RX to Agito, and Den-O to Double, Kamen Rider OOO can change forms, but unlike the others, OOO can transform using three Core Medals, special coin-based artifacts based on animals that make up a Greeed's ability to stay alive without falling apart. There are nine Core Medals for each set, three each designated for Head, Arms, or Legs. As so far, OOO has the most transformations in Kamen Rider history, having able to use a possible 126 different combinations of Core Medals. The year 2011 celebrated the 40th anniversary of the franchise. The festivities included the Kamen Rider Girls idol group, the film OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Rider, released on April 1, 2011, and OOO s successor Kamen Rider Fourze, which references the previous heroes in its characters' names and within the plot. A special crossover film titled Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen was released in 2012, featuring the main heroes from all Kamen Rider and Super Sentai series produced until then. Series overview Although each entry in the series is different, each one shares similar traits with one and another. All generally involve at least one young adult male transforming into a Kamen Rider to fight various monsters and organizations linked to that specific Kamen Rider's origin. As the series progresses, the Rider often learns more about the monsters in the series, other Kamen Riders or the origin of his powers. Early Kamen Riders were generally based on Grasshoppers, but this practice has only been done twice in the newer set of shows. Usually referred to as Rider Machines, motorcycles are an integral part of the series. Since 1971, Suzuki originally provided motorcycles for the series until Kamen Rider Agito when Honda became involved and the single Ducati featured in Kamen Rider W. Early Kamen Riders wore scarfs along with their costumes, but this practice was dropped after Kamen Rider Black until the appearance of Double. A trait shared among recent Kamen Riders is their ability to change forms and become stronger versions of themselves. The first power up appeared in Kamen Rider Stronger which was used by the title character. Kamen Rider BLACK RX had multiple forms, Roborider and Biorider. Since then, every title Kamen Rider in the Heisei era has had at least one power up with Double having the most at 14 throught his media appearances. All Shōwa era Riders gained their powers through some form of surgical alteration to their bodies, a practice seen only a few times. The Heisei era of Kamen Rider varies greatly in its use of Kamen Riders. Whereas all early Kamen Riders fought on the side of justice and peace, there have been numerous Kamen Riders in the Heisei era that have fought for personal reasons such as greed, revenge and the personal enjoyment of battle. Because of this, recent Kamen Riders have become less eager to immediately join the battle of justice. Rider finishers Combat techniques generally remain somewhat consistent between series. The "Rider Kick" has become known as the signature attack for Kamen Riders. Although no Heisei era Kamen Rider before Kamen Rider named their Rider Kick, it has still been a staple for every Kamen Rider series. Other variations include the Rider Chop and Rider Punch. Productions train on the Senseki Line with Kamen Rider, and other Shotaro Ishinomori characters livery. The Senseki Line has a terminus in Ishinomori's home town of Ishinomaki, Miyagi Prefecture.]] TV series Shōwa era ; : This series aired from 1971 to 1973 and ran for 98 episodes, making it the longest series to date. This series set up many themes that are still used today. This series followed the battles of the first two Kamen Riders against Shocker and later Gel-Shocker. ; : This series aired from 1973 to 1974 and ran for 52 episodes. This series followed Shiro Kazami on his quest to gain revenge against Destron, the group that murdered his family. Later on, Riderman, the fourth Kamen Rider is introduced as the first long term anti-hero Kamen Rider. The original two Kamen Riders also make various appearances over the course of the series to help Kazami. ; : This series aired in 1974 and ran for 35 episodes. Keisuke Jin and his father Kentaro Jin are attacked by the Government Of Darkness (GOD), Keisuke and Kentaro are both mortally wounded in the attack, but before he dies, Kentaro transforms his son into Kamen Rider X. Many of the monsters Kamen Rider X faced were based on Greek mythology and later on various animals and historic figures. ; : This series aired from 1974 to 1975 and ran with just 24 episodes - making it the shortest Kamen Rider series to date. Daisuke Yamamoto, an orphan lost in the Amazon has grown up with an Amazon tribe and lead a peaceful life until his tribe was attacked by Gorgos. Before dying, his tribe elder turned Daisuke into Kamen Rider Amazon. This was the first Kamen Rider not to use a belt to transform. This was also the first series not to have any previous Kamen Riders appear, although Amazon meets his seniors in the next series. ; : This series aired in 1975 and ran for 39 episodes. This was intended to be the final Kamen Rider series. Shigeru Jou joins Black Satan after the murder of his best friend and mentor. Knowing the organization to be the culprits, he allows himself to undergo an operation that changes him into Kamen Rider Stronger. Later on, Black Satan is defeated and a new group known as Delza becomes the series enemy. Stronger is later joined by Electro Wave Human Tackle, a female warrior who later sacrifices herself to save Stronger from a powerful opponent. This was also the first series to have a temporary power up for the main character. ; : This series aired from 1979 to 1980 and ran for 54 episodes. Hiroshi Tsukaba is kidnapped and transformed into Kamen Rider as a means to help Doctor Shiro escape Neoshocker. During the course of the series, former Kamen Riders appear and Kamen Rider is dubbed Skyrider by Kamen Rider Stronger to differentiate him from the original Kamen Riders. This was a revival of the franchise after four years off of broadcast. Intended to be a remake of the original series, the idea was slowly phased out as references to the past were made and senior Kamen Riders made guest appearances. ; : This series aired from 1980 to 1981 and ran for 48 episodes. Wanting to become an astronaut, Kazuya Oki undergoes an operation that allows him to survive in space. The area were he is operated in is attacked by the Dogma Empire and Kamen Rider Super-1's peers are all killed. Super-1 has special gloves that allow for different attack types. ; : This 1984 television special introduced the character of Ryo Murasame, , who fights the Badan Empire after they brainwashed and cyberized him and killed his sister. The special shows his meeting with three of his nine predecessors, after much of his story was told in the ''Kamen Rider Spirits manga and a radio show. ; : This series aired from 1987 to 1988 and ran for 51 episodes. After being kidnapped by the cult Gorgom on the night of their 19th birthday, stepbrothers Kotaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki are submitted to a mutant surgery with the purpose of becoming the candidates to be the next Creation King. Kotaro escapes before the brainwashing, with help from his foster father, and turned against Gorgom. He soon finds out the horrific truth from his stepfather: Gorgom originally killed his true parents. Later on, Kamen Rider Black must battle with his brother, who has become the trump card of Gorgom, Shadow Moon. Kamen Rider Black is the first Rider to not wear a scarf (which was synonymous with past Riders and Ishinomori's other works). ; : This series aired from 1988 to 1989 and ran for 47 episodes. Years after the defeat of Gorgom, Minami Kotaro is kidnapped by the Crisis Empire. After refusing to join them, he is thrust out into space where he undergoes the change to become Kamen Rider Black RX. This is the final show in the Shōwa era of shows. Heisei era ; : This series aired from 2000 to 2001 and ran for 49 episodes. Yuusuke Godai finds an ancient artifact that allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Kuuga to battle the Grongi forces, while deciphering the relationship between Kuuga and the Grongi. This was the first ''Kamen Rider series in 11 years and the start of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series of shows. ; : This series aired from 2001 to 2002 and ran for 51 episodes. This was the first series to feature more than one Kamen Rider as the main character at the same time. Shouichi Tsugami has lost his memories, he lives with a foster family and fights against the Unknown as Kamen Rider Agito. Looking for the origin of his power and his lost memories, this series follows Kamen Rider Agito, G3, and Gills who deal with the Unknown and learn the true nature behind Agito. ; : This series aired from 2002 to 2003 and ran for 50 episodes. Shinji Kido, a reporter, finds his way into a parallel world that exists within reflective surfaces. In this parallel world, Shinji forms a contract with a creature known as a Mirror Monster, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Ryuki and join a tournament with twelve other Kamen Riders who are fighting to be granted a single wish. ; : This series aired from 2003 to 2004 and ran for 50 episodes. A strange new form of humanity known as the Orphnoch, who are people who have mysteriously been brought back to life, begin to appear and in Kyushu. Young man Takumi Inui crosses paths with Mari Sonoda who is being chased by an Orphnoch enforcer of the Smart Brain Organization, and he uses the device she stole from them to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz. Inui is unwittingly drafted into the fight against Smart Brain, who are trying to eliminate mankind in favor of the Orphnoch race, along with a group of rogue Orphnoch and two other Kamen Riders who see Faiz as their enemy. ; : This series aired from 2004 to 2005 and ran for 49 episodes. Kazuma Kenzaki is hired by the mysterious BOARD organization to combat the Undead, a series of 52 creatures who ten thousand years ago fought between each other in what was known as the Battle Royale to determine the dominant species on the Earth. They were all sealed away by an Undead known as the Joker until archaeologists in the present day undo the seal. As Kamen Rider Blade, Kenzaki must end the new Battle Royale by sealing away the Undead once more, cementing humanity as the dominant species, and is joined by three other Kamen Riders in the fight. ; : This series aired from 2005 to 2006 and ran for 48 episodes. Throughout Japanese history, there have been people who undergo intense training to use the purity of sound to transform into beings known as Oni to battle monstrous creatures known as the Makamou. Asumu Adachi, a student ready to transfer into high school, is unsure as to how he should proceed in his life when he meets a man only known as Hibiki, one of the Oni. Hibiki takes Asumu under his wing and trains him in the way of the Oni in the fight against the Makamou, joining fellow Oni Ibuki and Zanki and their apprentices. ; : This series aired from 2006 to 2007 and ran for 49 episodes. Souji Tendou has been training his entire life to be the recipient of a device known as the Kabuto Zecter that allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto. The ZECT organization initially developed the technology to combat the aliens known as the Worms who came to Earth on a meteor that struck in Shibuya in 1999, but have been hiding in plain sight ever since. He uses his powers to protect Hiyori Kusakabe from the Worms, but has to deal with ZECT officers trying to regain the Kabuto Zecter from him. He befriends ZECT agent and Hiyori's coworker Arata Kagami, who is the first person to know his identity as Kabuto, and combats ZECT's other affiliated and rogue Kamen Riders, all the while dealing with the Worm menace. ; : This series aired from 2007 to 2008 and ran for 49 episodes. Ryotaro Nogami is a young man with incredibly bad luck who in one day is possessed by a mysterious creature known as an Imagin and discovers the Rider Pass, a device that enables him to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O. When the Rider Pass's owner Hana approaches him, they are attacked by another Imagin, one who come from a possible future to 2007 who grant wishes to weakwilled humans in order to go back further in time to change the past to favor the Imagin's own future. Hana has Ryotaro transform, and the Imagin who possessed him takes pity on him and offers to take over his body and fight in his place. Ryotaro joins Hana, the Imagin Momotaros, and the crew of the DenLiner, which soon includes other Imagin who open contracts with Ryotaro, to protect the flow of time so the future of humanity remains as the one true future. ; : This series aired from 2008 to 2009 and ran for 48 episodes. Wataru Kurenai is a young man who transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva to fight the vampiric Fangire Race in the year 2008, while dealing with the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization who sees Kiva as a threat. Otoya Kurenai is a violin virtuoso and Wataru's father who encounters the Fangire in the year 1986 and assists the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization in their fight with the Fangire. The actions Otoya takes in the past in regards to the Fangire affect how Wataru must deal with the same Fangire in the present. ; : This series premiered in 2009 after the finale of Kiva and was billed as the 10th anniversary of the Heisei Rider Series, lasting for only 31 episodes. Tsukasa Kadoya is a photographer with no memory of his past and whose photos never turn out quite right. When dimensional portals open up, trapping his only friend Natsumi Hikari with the various monsters other Kamen Riders have faced, she finds the Decade Driver which Tsukasa instinctively uses to transform into Kamen Rider Decade, a being Natsumi has seen in her nightmares. While the world seems to collapse around him, everything freezes and he is approached by Wataru Kurenai who tells him that the multiverse is collapsing, and this world will be destroyed unless he travels to the worlds of the other Kamen Riders and fix them in order to prevent the destruction of every world. However, the mysterious Narutaki disseminates rumors throughout the other realities that Tsukasa will be the destroyer of all worlds, causing the Kamen Riders to turn on him. ; : This series premiered in late 2009 following the finale of ''Decade. Shotaro Hidari is a private investigator in the ecologically-minded city of Fuuto who works with his partner Philip to investigate crimes that involve users of Gaia Memories which transform them into monstrous beings known as Dopants. Shotaro and Philip have their own set of Gaia Memories that they use in conjunction with the Double Driver belt, with Philip's mind travelling into Shotaro's body to fight as Kamen Rider Double. With their landlord (and daughter of their mentor) Akiko Narumi, Shotaro and Philip protect Fuuto all while discovering more about the past that Philip cannot remember. ; : ''OOO, pronounced similarly to "O's", premiered in late 2010 following the finale of W''. Eiji Hino is unwillingly drafted by a being known as Ankh to be his guard in the fight amongst the Greeed, monsters whose powers stem from mystical coins known as Core Medals. When they awoke, several of their Core Medals were missing; Ankh having lost most and thus stole some from his kin. As the Greeed hunt down their Core Medals, they use Cell Medals to create monsters called Yummy to produce more Cell Medals to sustain their incomplete bodies. However, Ankh uses Eiji Hino and gives him the OOO Driver to allow Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO to get the Medals for him. However, a third party is also after the Medals for mysterious reasons in the form of the mysterious Kougami Foundation.''Uchusen, Vol. 129 ; : ''Fourze premiered in late 2011 following the finale of OOO. The series has a spaceflight motif and is intended to commemorate the 50th anniversary of Yuri Gagarin's and mankind's first flight into space as well as the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series. Gentaro Kisaragi has recently transferred to Amanogawa High School, where he seeks to make everyone there his friend. After he meets with childhood friend Yuki Jojima, and runs afoul of her friend Kengo Utahoshi, a monster known as a Zodiarts attacks. After Gentaro takes the Fourze Driver Kengo intended to use himself, he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze and fights the Zodiarts. Yuki convinces Kengo to begrudingly allow Gentaro to assist them in their fight, even as Gentaro transforms the lunar base they can transport to into the headquarters for a Kamen Rider Club to gather friends and supporters in the fight. ; :The current Kamen Rider Series and the title for the 2012-2013 series. The series is based on magic. Haruto Souma, a man that is used as sacrifice for a ritual, when mysterious demons called the Phantoms appear during the ritual, attacking people to gain more numbers, when the man was saved by Koyomi, a mysterious girl who wasn't affected by the Phantoms' appearance. Haruto gains the powers to Kamen Rider Wizard by a mysterious robed figure called the White Wizard. Haruto then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard to save people from despair cused by the Phantoms, supported by Koyomi, his apprentice Shunpei Nara,police officer Rinko Daimon, the Rings' creator Shigeru Wajima, and later on a mysterious agent named Masanori Kizaki. Eventually, another person named Kousuke Nitoh meets the group and later fights alongside Haruto as Kamen Rider Beast. TV Specials ;Shōwa era * 1976: ''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders * 1979: Immortal Kamen Rider Special * 1984: Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * 1987: This is Kamen Rider Black * 1988: Kamen Rider 1 through RX: Big Gathering ;Heisei era * 1993: Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider (Co-production with Tsuburaya Productions) * 2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga: New Year's Special * 2001: Kamen Rider Agito Special: Another New Henshin * 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders * 2004: Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation * 2006: 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File * 2009: Kamen Rider G Theatrical releases ;Shōwa era * 1971: Go Go Kamen Rider * 1972: Kamen Rider vs. Shocker * 1972: Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador * 1973: Kamen Rider V3 * 1973: Kamen Rider V3 vs. the Destron Monsters * 1974: Kamen Rider X * 1974: Five Riders vs. King Dark * 1975: Kamen Rider Amazon * 1975: Kamen Rider Stronger * 1980: Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * 1981: Kamen Rider Super-1 * 1988: Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima * 1988: Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass * 1989: Kamen Rider BLACK RX: Running Around the World - 3-D theme park special ;Heisei era * 1992: Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue * 1993: Kamen Rider ZO (1) * 1994: Kamen Rider J (1) * 1994: Kamen Rider World - 3-D theme park special * 2001: Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 * 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final * 2003: Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost * 2004: Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace * 2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki * 2005: Kamen Rider The First * 2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * 2007: Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! * 2007: Kamen Rider The Next * 2008: Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka * 2008: Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World * 2008: Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown * 2009: Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship * 2009: Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * 2009: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 ** Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story ** Kamen Rider W: Begins Night ** Movie War 2010 * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy ** Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle ** Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral ** Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * 2010: Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate * 2010: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core ** Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double ** Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire ** Movie War Core * 2011: OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * 2011: Kamen Rider OOO WONDERFUL: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals * 2011: Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO Movie War Megamax ** Beginning ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Futo: The Conspiracy Advances ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Movie War Mega Max * 2012: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * 2012: Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * 2012: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum **''Kamen Rider Fourze'' **''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **''Movie War Ultimatum'' * 2013: Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z V-Cinema releases V-Cinema releases began appearing during the Heisei era of the franchise. Previously depicting independent Riders and storylines, current releases have been shorts that serve as a series recap relating to Rider abilities and the rider showing off a exclusive power within the special. Since 2002's Ryuki release, they have come to be commonly known by fans as "Hyper Battle Videos". Heisei era * 1992: Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue * 1993: Kamen Rider SD - only anime adaptation * 2011: Kamen Rider W Returns ** Kamen Rider Accel Chapter ** Kamen Rider Eternal Chapter Hyper Battle Videos Kamen Rider Hyper Battle (仮面ライダー超（ハイパー）バトル, Kamen Raidā Haipā Batoru) Video/DVDs have been yearly direct to video/DVD shorts since the birth of the heisei Kamen Rider series. These omake range from humorous out of character actions and situations to musicals; it is also known for breaking fourth wall regularly. The videos often show off the powers and forms of each of the Heisei Kamen Riders. * 2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga: vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da * 2001: Kamen Rider Agito: Three Rider TV-kun Special * 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki Hyper Battle: Kamen Rider Ryuki vs. Kamen Rider Agito * 2003: Kamen Rider 555: The Musical * 2004: Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs Blade * 2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu Henshin: You can be an Oni too * 2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto: Birth! Gatack Hyper Form! * 2007: Kamen Rider Den-O: Singing, Dancing, Great Time!! * 2008: Kamen Rider Kiva: You Can Also be Kiva * 2009: Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun * 2010: Kamen Rider W: Donburi's α/Farewell Recipe of Love * 2011: Kamen Rider OOO: Quiz, Dance, and Takagarooba!? * 2012: Kamen Rider Fourze: Rocket Drill States of Friendship Motifs :Main article: Kamen Rider Motifs The most commonly seen theme in the Shōwa era was the grasshopper, a symbol that early Kamen Riders have become synonymous with. The Heisei era, however, explored other insects and sometimes even more extreme motifs such as other animals, the Greek alphabet, Card suits, and musical instruments. Adaptations outside Japan Thailand In 1974, Chaiyo Productions in Thailand produced the Hanuman and the Five Riders. Taiwan In 1975 to 1976, the Tungstar Company Limited in Taiwan produced the Super Riders series based on the Japan version. * 1975: The Super Rider V3 based on Kamen Rider V3 * 1976: The Five Of Super Rider based on Kamen Rider X' * 1976: The Super Riders based on Kamen Rider vs. Shocker and Kamen Rider vs. Hell Ambassador United States In 1995, Saban produced the first American Masked Rider series after his success adapting Super Sentai into Power Rangers and the Metal Hero Series (VR Troopers & Beetleborgs). In 2009, a new series was broadcast, produced by brothers Michael and Steve Wang. In 2011, Saban presents the brand Power Rider. ''Saban's Masked Rider Airing from 1995 to 1996, ''Masked Rider was originally presented as a spin-off of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Dex, prince of the planet Edenoi, is granted the ancient Masked Rider powers from his grandfather to protect them from the evil Count Dregon who wants to use them to take over the universe. Dex finds his way to Earth where he lives with the Stewart family, while protecting the planet from Dregon's attacks. The footage in this series came from Kamen Rider Black RX, as well as the movies Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J. ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Airing in 2009, ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight features 12 warriors known as Kamen Riders who protect the parallel world of Ventara from the evil General Xaviax by using their Advent Decks. Xaviax begins seeking out corrupt humans on the Earth to give them the Advent Decks of Kamen Riders he has defeated in battle to act as his subordinates. Kit Taylor, who finds the Advent Deck to allow him to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, teams up with Len, who can transform into Kamen Rider Wing Knight, to defeat General Xaviax and save Kit's father who was captured by Xaviax and is held in Ventara. The footage in Dragon Knight comes from Kamen Rider Ryuki. While the series was cancelled before it finished its run, it later won the first Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Stunt Coordination at the 37th Daytime Emmy Awards. The series was also exported back to Japan where it is shown on Toei's pay-per-view channel and later shown on TV Asahi. Homages and parodies :Main article: List of references to Kamen Rider in popular culture The Kamen Rider franchise has been parodied in various productions, both in and outside of Japan. One of the main trademarks being parodied is the Kamen Rider henshin pose. In video games, Skullomania (from Street Fighter) and May Lee (from King of Fighters) are some examples of Kamen Rider parodies, as well as Viewtiful Joe. In anime, various aspects of Kamen Rider are noticeable. Examples range from Tokyo Pig to My-HiME and its sequel My Otome to Crayon Shin-chan to Dragonball Z to Bleach to Franken Fran; either being used as a comical parody or homage. In live action, known parodies of the Kamen Rider series include "Kamen Renaider" (by SMAP's Takuya Kimura and Shingo Katori), which is a parody skit of Ryuki, "Kamen Zaiber" a parody of the original; "Kamen Norida" by the Tunnels, a parody of Kamen Rider 1 and the first series; "Kamen Rider HG" Hard Gay's parody of the original for a Japanese TV show; and "Ridermen" a short skit of a man called Ridermen (an obvious parody of the Riderman) on the set of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Akimasa Nakamura named two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1, and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series, itself. Trivia *Kamen Rider is confirmed to be in the same continuity as Kikaider, Inazuman, Kaiketsu Zubat, Poitrine, Henshin Ninja Arashi, and Akumaizer 3. *The crossover of Shinkenger and Decade confirmed that the Super Sentai/Metal Heroes universe exists on a alternate Earth that is near the Kamen Rider universe, thus presenting the tantilizing possibility that J-superheroes such as Ultraman, Garo, Lion Maru, etc. exist in some kind of multiverse. References External links TV Asahi * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/fourze Kamen Rider Fourze] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo Kamen Rider OOO] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double Kamen Rider W] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade Kamen Rider Decade] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/ Kamen Rider Kiva] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/den-o/ Kamen Rider Den-O] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kabuto Kamen Rider Kabuto] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/hibiki Kamen Rider Hibiki] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade Kamen Rider Blade] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555 Kamen Rider 555] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuki] Toei * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/fourze Kamen Rider Fourze] * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/OOO Kamen Rider OOO] * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/w Kamen Rider W] * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/decade Kamen Rider Decade] * [http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/kiva Kamen Rider Kiva] * [http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/den-o Kamen Rider Den-O] * [http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/kabuto Kamen Rider Kabuto] * [http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/hibiki Kamen Rider Hibiki] * [http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/blade Kamen Rider Blade] * [http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/555 Kamen Rider 555] * [http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuki] * [http://tvarc.toei.co.jp/tv/agito Kamen Rider Agito] * [http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/riderguide.html Kamen Rider series on DVD] * [http://www.toei-video.co.jp/archive/ridernext/ Kamen Rider The Next] * [http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/rider1st.html Kamen Rider The First] Bandai * [http://www.b-boys.jp/wizard/ Kamen Rider Wizard] * [http://www.b-boys.jp/fourze/ Kamen Rider Fourze] * [http://www.b-boys.jp/ooo/ Kamen Rider OOO] * [http://www.b-boys.jp/w/ Kamen Rider W] * [http://www.b-boys.jp/decade/ Kamen Rider Decade] Others * [http://www.ishimoripro.com Ishimori@Style] - Shotaro Ishinomori with Ishimori Productions Official Website * [http://www.toei-eigamura.com/?c=2 Toei Kyoto Studio Park] - A theme park with official events, exhibitions and shops related to the Kamen Rider series * Bandai Korea's Kamen Rider site - The site's look changes when the next series premieres in Korea. * [http://www.igadevil.com Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page] - Fansite with information and photos on Kamen Rider TV series, movies, and much more. Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Content